Floor cleaning machines and their components are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,557,207, 6,108,859, Re.36,565 and 5,524,320. Such machines may be constructed to walk behind or to carry an operator. In general, these machines include at least one scrubbing brush or pad which is adapted for engaging an underlying floor and to have its bristles move relative to the floor while applying a liquid such as water containing soap or other cleaning compounds to the floor. The brush works the applied liquid on the floor surface loosening the dirt and suspending or dissolving it in the liquid or to form a solids/liquid mixture/solution with the dirt. A squeegee trails the brush assembly and wipes the liquid from the floor surface leaving the floor relatively dry. Usually, a vacuum is applied to the area at the blade of the squeegee to remove the liquid and dirt being wiped by the squeegee. The liquid and dirt are then transferred to a tank for storage and later discharge.
Many of these type of machines have been designed and used as is evidenced by the number of patents relating to such machines. However, the basic operating principle is generally the same. Such cleaning machines tend to have specific design features adapted for improving upon certain cleaning situations. For example, the '320 Patent discloses a machine designed to clean both narrow and wide areas as the machine moves forward. The '320 machine utilizes a main scrubber brush and two auxiliary brushes trailing behind the main brush. The auxiliary brushes are mounted on pivot arms and utilize wipers outside of the brush perimeter to direct the liquid inwardly for wiping action by the main trailing squeegee. Mechanism is provided to permit movement of the pivot arms inwardly and outwardly. When in the outward position, the auxiliary brushes provide for a wider cleaning path and while in the inner position, for example, in a narrow aisle, the brushes move inwardly providing a variable width path of cleaning. The machine of the '320 patent appears to be a walk-behind machine.
One problem with current cleaning machines is when a machine is operated to make a turning maneuver to either avoid an obstacle, change directions or move from one aisle to another aisle. When the machine is effecting a turning maneuver, the main squeegee may not be wide enough to squeegee the entire path of liquid at the brush assembly. Thus, some cleaning fluids will be left on the floor and be allowed to dry. Because dirt has been entrained in the water, the dirt will also be left on the floor. The squeegee can be made wider but the extra width limits the machine's ability to clean narrow aisles.
The present invention solves the foregoing problem by providing a floor cleaning machine construction utilizing a main squeegee with a secondary squeegee that will automatically track along a path where an outer end of the secondary squeegee will be outside of the path of applied liquid during straight and turning movement of the machine. The present invention is applicable to power driven riders and walk-behinds and push types of floor cleaning machines. The squeegees can pivot independently of each other to allow the squeegees to move out of the way when encountering an obstruction like a wall in a narrow aisle.